


Tetsu I'm bored

by DramaLama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sneaky Bastard, by Aomine, its pretty public, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/DramaLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Aomine is bored and Kuroko proves to be the perfect distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetsu I'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> First ever entry into the Aokuro fandom and first time writing smutness. Not too shabby I hope.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Oi, Tetsu. Let me borrow your phone for a minute. I'm bored."

Kuroko sighed for possibly the hundredth time.  
"Use your own phone, Aomine-kun." He whispered, keeping his attention focused towards the front.

The taller of the pair grinned and sheepishly rubbed his head. "Left it at home…Come on Tetsu, I'm just gonna surf the net a bit."

Sigh number one hundred and one threatened to spill past Kuroko's lips. He turned his gaze away from the lecturer so he could face Aomine. The ace of Teiko University looked ready to pass out from intense boredom but it wasn't like Kuroko had forced him to attend one of his 'teaching lectures'. The idiot ace had just decided he'd wanted to see what Kuroko's lectures were like compared to his criminology ones. Tetsu had even emphasized that it'd be pretty dull compared to 'analysing a psychopaths' mind' but Aomine and just brushed it off with a, "come on Tetsu it's  _one_  lecture, I just wanna see what being a teacher to those damn brats is like."

"It's like looking after you Aomine-kun."

Kuroko smiled remembering the image of Aomine's outraged face as Kagami and Kise laughed in their seats. A light jab to his ribs brought his attention back to the present…problem at hand.  
"The hell are you smiling about, Tetsu. Tell me."

Kuroko ducked his head to hide the growing smile on his lips.  
"Your stupid face this morning, Aomine-kun."

"What!" Aomine hissed.

Kuroko looked up as several heads turned to glare at the pair. Some even held up their finger and made shushing gestures. Fortunately, Aomine's fiery glare had them all ducking their heads and facing the front again.

"Please don't scare my classmates, Aomine-kun and you don't have to stay if you find this so boring. You're free to leave anytime you know."

The ace sighed and ran a tanned hand through his short hair. "I'm just still a bit tired from yesterday's game and…s'not boring if you're interested in it."

"Then please stop distracting me, I'm trying to focus. I do have a test next week."

That seemed to shut the ace up for now. Kuroko turned back to face the front and managed five minutes of note-taking before Aomine's incessant pen tapping and constant sighs had him tossing his phone onto Aomine's lap with a "don't even think about going on your porn sites."

"But Tetsu—"  
Kuroko's glare had the ace silenced immediately. He didn't want to have to sleep on the couch tonight…again. With a dejected sigh Aomine opened up a couple sports sites to catch up on his basketball news, not that he was caught up already.

Kuroko was given ten measly minutes of peace before a hand on his thigh shattered his concentration.  
"Aomine-kun—" He froze. That look.

Kuroko's phone lay discarded on the desk, Aomine wasn't even looking at him. Instead the ace was facing the front like, 'ways to handle crying children' bordered on a serious basketball match with Kagami  _and_  Kise  _together_  against him which was absolutely false but the thing that did interest the ace as much as basketball was—

Kuroko dropped his pen and reached down to pinch the hand now kneading his thigh. Unfortunately, Aomine wasn't deterred, he  _was_  someone that could take quite a beating after all, evidence coming from the matches with Kagami when they both got a bit  _too_  heated. Kuroko had been forced (more than once) to give the idiotic pair a stern lecture about not punching each other in the faces because the other had ' _cheated'_  by going in the zone.

"Aomine…" He ground out but the ace was facing straight ahead, picture of a perfectly dedicated student. Something Aomine most definitely was not. Kuroko opened his mouth to tell him to cut it out before someone noticed but found that he was trying hard to  _not_  make a sound instead, especially when the ace's wandering hands started palming his crotch. Kuroko grabbed the hand and tugged at it, tried to close his legs but Aomine was far too strong...and determined. The pressure against his cock increased and he had to bite his wrist to stop the obscene sounds on the verge of spilling out. He noticed Aomine scoot an inch or so closer to him and tried in vain, to glare up at the ace.

Aomine smirked when Kuroko pressed his head down against the desk, lips still wrapped firmly around the skin on his wrist.  _That's gonna leave a nasty bruise_ , Aomine thought. He didn't want that at all so he alternated between pressing down on Kuroko's growing bulge and gently rubbing, just enough so that his shadow would feel it and feel it Kuroko did.

It still took a while for Kuroko to realise that he'd started to grind up against Aomine's palm in an attempt to get more friction. Anything to stop the heat rising in his gut. The ace scooted even closer so that he was pressed lightly against Kuroko's side. He chanced a glance up at Aomine and was met with heated blue eyes. No pretending anymore then. Kuroko's breath hitched in his throat and he almost choked out a moan, it felt like he'd been sucked down a whirlpool which always seemed to be the norm when it involved Aomine. His light leant down and whispered, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear, "don't make a sound, yeah Tetsu."

As if Kuroko could even speak much less breathe anymore so he nodded too far gone and vowed that when this was done and over with Aomine would have hell to pay. He couldn't come up with the 'what' aspect of it though when warm fingers brushed against the tip of his cock, a breathy gasp slipped past his lips, too soft for anyone but Aomine to have heard. The basketball fiend had slipped his hand inside the waistband of Kuroko's jeans and had gone straight for his cock.

The strokes were gentle at first, with Aomine squeezing the base of his cock at random intervals, even digging lower to roll Kuroko's balls in his fingers but it got to the point where even Kuroko had had enough. "H-hurry up  _Daiki_. M-more." He clenched his eyes shut when Aomine picked up the pace. The ace had always been weak to his first name.  _So close. Just one little push_.It wasn't enough though and damn Aomine for knowing.

"No, not yet Tetsu."

"Wha-?" Kuroko bit hard into his arm to stopper the loud moan welling up from his throat. He looked up at Aomine through hazy blue eyes.  _Don't even think about it,_ they screamed. One of them had to stay sane but Aomine smiled down at him and shook his head, answered by pushing his finger in deeper. The bastard had used Kuroko's own precum to get his finger wet enough to slip in. He leant down so he was level with Kuroko's line of sight.  
"S'not enough but you'll have to make do Tetsu, know you can't cum if I just play with your cock."

"Whose f-fault is that…"  _Breathe_.

A chaste kiss on the shadow's head before an angled twist of his finger had Kuroko trembling in his arms. The little shadow had buried his face in Aomine's chest and he could feel the shallow pants through his shirt. He'd be lying if this wasn't affecting him just as much. He hoped his little shadow was up for a continuation back in their apartment.

Kuroko could feel the high building from the pit of his stomach with each thrust of Aomine's finger. It didn't help that he'd burrowed into the man's chest to keep from screaming his pleasure to the class and now the strong, earthy scent that was purely Aomine assaulted his senses. The finger sped up. So close.

A hitch in Kuroko's rapid breathing was all the warning Aomine got before a sharp sting bloomed just below his pec while his hand was coated in a splash of semen. Damn brat had bit him while he came.

"Right, we'll finish on this note everyone. Make sure to study for the test next week!"

Kuroko felt the vibrations of Aomine's laughter through his chest but he didn't move from his position. Let the ace think he was safe. A gentle kiss on the crown of his head had him looking up to meet the stupid, grinning face of his light.

"Right on time. Good thing we sat at the back, aye Tetsu."

"..."

"Tetsu?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Kurokochiiiii!" 

"Oi, Kuroko."

"Hello Kagami-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko nodded at the pair both outfitted in matching basketball shorts and jerseys.

Kise tilted his head as he came up to the shortest in the trio. "Kurokochii, where's Aominechi? I thought he went with you to your lecture. Did that idiot leave halfway!? I knew he couldn't do it. He can't even stay in his own lectures!"

Kuroko debated on whether he should just agree but figured telling them the truth would be far more…satisfying.  
"Aomine-kun had to go the infirmary."

Both Kise and Kagami started in surprise but it was Kagami who spoke up.  
"The hell is the idiot there for? Did he forget we have a game at four."

Kuroko smiled at the pair.

"Ask him, also...I don't think Aomine-kun will want to come to any more of my lectures Kise-kun. It was a bit...too much for him to handle."

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd it's done. Was originally going to be GoM+KagamiXKuroko but Aomine just took over. Maybe next time.


End file.
